A New Tomorrow
by Ayame Isana
Summary: After almost being beaten to death, Naruto was thrown inside a well. Landing into the feudal era, there he meets the gang and with a powerful ally, they continue on their adventure to kill Naraku. Pairing: KuraNaru InuKago MiroSango SessRin Light Yoai
1. Chapter 1

**A New Tomorrow**  
**Prologue**  
**Naruto's POV**

"Where the hell is that brat?!" It was a man in a small mob, filled with low classed shinobi's and civilians. They all held pitchforks, glass bottles, rock's really anything they could get their hands on.

"There!" A random chunin yelled pointing at a small flash of orange ahead of them. They chased after the small eight year old boy. The boy had bright blonde hair with azure eyes filled with tears, he wore nothing but rags on his small body. His name is Uzumaki Naruto the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune.

They began to slowly close the gap on the boy but the boy willed himself to run faster. The boy looked around but cursed himself as he found himself in a unknown section of Konoha. Naruto prayed as he took a quick left turn only to freeze when he had reached a dead end. He quickly turned around only to see he was surrounded.

"Well, well, well look what we have here. The little demon himself!" He spat at the boy who cringed in fear. "Why don't we finish what the Yondaime has started?!"

The crowd roared and proceeded to beat the living shit out of the boy. Naruto soon felt himself slowly lose conscious, but the last thing he felt was the feeling of being drowned.

The mob smiled when the body hadn't rose up. Thinking the boy was dead they left. But if they had stayed for a few seconds, they would have seen the well emit a strange blue light.

* * *

"Where am I?" I wake up and find myself in a dried up well. "Where is this place? Please help m-me." I cried, curling myself inside a small ball and fell asleep.

**TBC**

**Ayame: And that is that!**

**Ayame: So anyway this is a Naruto x Inuyasha Crossover Fic, YAY!**

**Ayame: Tell me how you feel about it and I apologize for such poor grammar.**

**AYAME DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR INUYASHA!**


	2. G-Ghost

**A New Tomorrow**  
**Chapter 1: G-Ghost?!**  
**Sota's POV**

"Where are you going Buyo?" Sota asked to the cat named 'Buyo'. Buyo ignored him and continued to walk, his ears twitched with every step. Sota noticed this and closed his eye's. With one of his senses gone, the other senses sharpened. He focused. He could hear the sound of cars, the annoying birds in the backyard, crying from the shrine, the dogs barking... W-wait! Crying?!  
Sota snapped his eye's open and ran off to find Kagome.

**Kagome's POV**

"Bye Kagome!" A chorus of three voices yelled from a distance. It was Kagome's three best friends, Ayumi, Eri and Yuka.

Eri had thick curly black hair and dark brown eyes, she was naive and gentle and is one of the most smartest girls at school. Next was Eri, She had shoulder length black silky hair and brown eyes, she was obsessed with Kagome and Hojo. Lastly was Yuka, she had chin length brown hair and dark blue eyes, she was the most outgoing and tomboyish person in our school.

Kagome grinned waving, "Bye Yuka Eri, and you too Ayumi-chan!" Smiling happily Kagome walked down the giant stairs and walked back home.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome looked in shock. It was Sota, he was puffing like mad. She ran to his side almost immediately. She took out her drink bottle and handed to her brother, who drank the whole thing in two gulps.

"You might want to slow down, shorty." Kagome giggled as he glared at her fuming. He grudgingly gave her the bottle while avoiding eye contact.

"Shut *huff* up!" Sota collapsed on the ground with one hand over his chest.

**~Time Skip~**

The two siblings were seated in a bench near the park, waiting for Sota to relax. Kagome stared at her brother. _'Why would he run all the way here?'_

"So what do you want, Chibi?" Kagome asked. Sota looked alarmed, as if he remembered something really important. Suddenly he threw himself to her feet.

"At home, I heard a ghost crying in the shrine!" He screamed grabbing her feet. Kagome blushed. People were already looking at them strangely.  
"Sota, Get off!" Sota finally realized what he was doing and let go. "And anyway what do you mean 'a ghost crying'?! It was probably the wind or something."

Sota glared, "It was a ghost!" Kagome rolled her eyes. Sure she believed in demons and ghost, but that was in the feudal era!

"No, it wasn't!"

"Yes, it was!"

"No, it wasn't!"

"Yes, it was!"

"No, it wasn't!"

"FINE! IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME I'LL SHOW YOU MYSELF!"

**~Higurashi Shrine Entrance~**

Sota led Kagome inside the shrine. The wooden floors creaked with every step. It was quiet. Kagome frowned, using her miko powers, she tried to find a presence. Nothing.

"You liar Sota, there's no one here except you and me!"

The ghost must have heard her shout because a cry was heard inside the dried well. The two sibling glanced at each other before nodding, sending the other a silent message.

"I'll go first, you stay here until I say it's safe, ok?" Kagome whispered. Before Sota could protest, Kagome leaped forward landing with grace, not making a single sound. The only thing Sota could do was watch his sister.

Kagome crept closer to the well and saw fingers straining to hold on the rim of the well, it was slipping. Kagome lunged and grabbed the hand, she felt another weight, it was another hand.

"SOTA, HELP ME GET HIM OUT!"

Sota ran and grabbed the other hand. "AND HEAVE!" The two cried, using all their strengths they pulled and out came... a boy.

**TBC**

* * *

**Ayame: Sorry for the long update D: School has been a absolute PAIN!**

**Ayame: THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**AYAME DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR INUYASHA!**


End file.
